1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to address counting.
2. Related Art
Each semiconductor device, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device includes a plurality of cell arrays for storing data. Each of the plurality of cell arrays consists of a plurality of memory cells. Each of the memory cells (i.e., DRAM cells) is configured to include a cell capacitor and a cell transistor. The DRAM devices store data therein by discharging or charging the cell capacitors. Once the cell capacitor is charged to store a datum therein, an amount of electric charge stored in the cell capacitor has to be constant, ideally, even though time elapses. However, the amount of electric charges stored in the cell capacitor may actually vary because of a voltage difference between the cell capacitor and a circuit adjacent to the cell capacitor or because of a leakage current of the cell capacitor. In particular, if the amount of electric charges stored in the cell capacitor is reduced, the cell capacitor may lose a datum stored therein to cause malfunction of the DRAM device. Thus, the DRAM devices may require a refresh operation to prevent the memory cells from losing their data.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated with the development of process technologies, a distance between the memory cells as well as a distance between word lines connected to the memory cells has been continuously reduced. If the distance between the word lines is reduced, data stored in the adjacent memory cells may be changed or lost due to a coupling phenomenon or an interference phenomenon between the word lines. That is, if the interference phenomenon between the adjacent word lines occurs, the cells connected to the adjacent word lines may easily lose their data.